totisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tierran Nobility
Compared to the labyrinthine systems of Antar or Kian'Zi, Tierra has a relatively linear and simple noble hierarchy. This system, set in place by Edwin I, the first monarch of the Unified Kingdom, consists of about half a dozen official hereditary titles. Each of these has their own responsibilities and obligations. Court Nobles The so called "Court Nobility" are the ones who are deemed important enough to sit on the Tierran Parliament. Most of these noble families have rather substantial fiefs and are obligated to raise, equip and train private armies from their holdings and to make them available to the crown during times of war. Dukes/Duchesses are addressed as "Your Grace", other court nobles by "My Lord/Lady". Dukes Dukes and Duchesses are the most senior of the nobles. Most Ducal families had been rulers of independent states which had allied and eventually united with Tierra, like Cunaris and Wulfram. The five dukes of the Unified Kingdom rule over the five largest islands. Each one is responsible for administering their fief as a whole, although most prefer to parcel out their holdings to lower ranked court nobility for them to rule over on their behalf. In return for their massive holdings, each duke must also serve on the monarch's Privy Council and those of military age are obligated to lead Tierra's armies in case of war. Earls While Ducal families rule the largest islands, Earls have control over the remainder. Although they still retain near total authority over their holdings and report to nobody save the king, Earls must defer to Dukes both officially, and more informal matters. As such, Earls usually align themselves with a Ducal house, usually the one which their own fiefs are geographically closest to. Counts The younger sons of Dukes become Counts and although this is an almost completely ceremonial role, those who do end up with their own fiefs tend to remain closely aligned with their parent houses. Nobles of this rank are far more likely to be present in senior military or bureaucratic positions than actual landowners themselves. Viscounts Just as the younger sons of Dukes become Counts, THEIR younger sons (and the younger sons of Earls) become Viscounts, the lowest of the court nobility. Most Viscounts own small fiefs and have as little or as much authority as is given to them by their Duke. Although Viscounts are officially court nobles, exceptions can be made to exclude them from parliament under extraordinary circumstances. Minor Nobility Minor nobility do not sit on parliament, and as such, are more like lackeys to higher ranked titled families than not. Although they have no official political power, many serve as the top ranks of Tierra's military establishment. Minor nobility are properly addressed as "Sir" Barons Although Barons usually own land, their tiny fiefs (usually consisting of a village or a small patch of land) are hardly enough to sustain them. As such, they are members of the "working nobility", those who must take on a regular salary to supplement the meagre dividends from their holdings. Many become Knights of an Order-Militant, a career which has become so popular that the dashing young baron in plate mail has become a staple character of Tierran theatre. Baronets For those commoners who truly distinguish themselves, this noble rank is reserved to allow limited upward mobility for extremely talented men of the lower classes. They are a compromise between the mob of Tierra and the court aristocrats. Although they have no political power, the symbolism of allowing commoners access to a noble title, no matter how low and worthless, is still useful to His Majesty's government. Esquires Nobles in name only, Esquires can be better described as commoners who happen to have a drop of noble blood in their veins. Although given a small stipend by the government and favoured in more conventional employment, an Esquire gains no real power from his title. Category:Setting Category:Tierra